


"Heroes" [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Heroes & Heroines, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disavowed CIA spook, a fugitive hacker, a government assassin, a killer-for-hire, and a dirty cop. Not to mention the dog who lives with neo-Nazis until a better offer came along. Carter was the only pure one in the group.</p><p>To borrow a line from Leverage, sometimes bad guys are the only good guys you get. We were damn lucky to have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Heroes" [fanvid]




End file.
